Użytkownik:Skradacz/Sandbox
(z efektem kociego oka u Księżycowej Wiedźmy) |grzywa = (sezon 2)W sezonie pierwszym grzywa Luny jest , zaś Księżycowa Wiedźma ma grzywę |sierść = (sezon 2)Sierść Luny z pierwszego sezonu ma barwę , a Księżycowa Wiedźma ma sierść |znaczek = 40px|Półksiężyc na tle nocnego nieba|link= |tło nagłówka = #1f3570 |kolor nagłówka = #3f71d1 |gatunek = Skrzydlaty jednorożec |płeć = Klacz |occupation = Współwładca Equestrii |podpis obrazu = Luna z drugiego sezonu}} Księżniczka Luna (także Luna'Odcinek 30, 13:30. ''Call me Luna!, z łac. luna – księżyc) — współwładczyni Equestrii, uskrzydlony jednorożecWystępują spory wokół nomenklatury kucyków wyposażonych równocześnie w róg i skrzydła. W angielskiej wersji językowej pierwszego odcinka (Friendship is Magic, part 1, My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: "One fateful day, the younger unicorn refused to lower the moon to make way for the dawn.") oraz na Facebookowym fanpage'u ("Pegasus unicorn"), w stosunku do Luny używa się konsekwentnie terminu jednorożec. Nazwę alikorn w kontekście MLP i księżniczek wprowadziła jedna ze storyboardzistek, Sabrina Alberghetti. Niemniej, w niniejszym artykule będziemy stosować konwencję nazewniczą opartą o informacje zaczerpnięte wprost z serialu., młodsza siostra Księżniczki Celestii i ciotka Księżniczki Cadance. W pierwszych dwóch odcinkach pojawia się jako antagonistka - '''Księżycowa Wiedźma. Zła inkarnacja Luny została pokonana przez Mane 6 przy użyciu Klejnotów Harmonii, dzięki czemu księżniczka mogła powrócić do swojej dawnej, pozytywnej postaci. Historia Najwcześniejsze wzmianki o Lunie sięgają okresu, kiedy władzę nad Equestrią sprawował Discord. Udało się jej wówczas, dzięki wykorzystaniu Klejnotów Harmonii, pokonać tyrana. Dokonała tego wspólnie ze starszą siostrą, Księżniczką Celestią. Wydarzenie zapisało się na stałe w historii wyzwolonej krainy, zaś scenę wiktorii utrwalono na jednym z witraży na zamku w Canterlocie. Geneza Księżycowej Czarownicy thumb|Symboliczne przedstawienie nowego ładu w Equestrii, Luna z lewej strony Gdy siostry objęły władzę nad krainą zrujnowaną przez despotię Discorda, należało wprowadzić w niej nowy porządek. Podstawową cechą wprowadzonego ustroju był podział obowiązków pomiędzy księżniczki zgodnie z porami doby. Domeną Celestii stało się słońce i dzień, zaś Luny - księżyc i noc. Zmiana pory dnia odbywała się każdorazowo za obopólną zgodą władczyń, poprzez opuszczenie jednego ciała niebieskiego i podniesienie drugiego. Dzięki harmonicznej współpracy księżniczek, w królestwie znów zagościł spokój i harmonia. Niestety, choć system był z pozoru doskonały, w dalszej perspektywie przyczynił się do poróżnienia sióstr. Ówcześni mieszkańcy Equestrii wszelkie aktywności realizowali w ciągu dnia, przy jasnym świetle słońca administrowanego przez Celestię, zaś gdy wachtę przejmowała Luna, kucyki gremialnie zapadały w sen. Młodsza z sióstr była zatem zazdrosna o poddanych, gdyż ci nie chcieli się bawić i pracować pod gwieździstym niebem. Z czasem negatywne uczucia narastały. Pierwszymi, dostrzegalnymi symptomami pogarszającej się kondycji psychicznej Luny była narastająca niechęć do opuszczania księżyca z firmamentu, kiedy nadchodziła pora brzasku. Prośby Celestii o ustąpienie miejsca słońcu okazywały się coraz mniej skuteczne. Bunt i banicja Ostatecznie, pewnej nocy młodsza księżniczka zupełnie uległa zawiści do Celestii i zaślepiona nienawiścią zdecydowała się na wypowiedzenie jej posłuszeństwa. Zewnętrznym wyrazem przemiany bohaterki była zmiana inkarnacji. Od tej pory Luna występowała jako Księżycowa Czarnownica.Ang. nightmare moon - dosł. nocny koszmar; także gra słów: night, noc + mare, klacz Nowa, negatywna odsłona Luny była szczuplejsza, wyższa i ciemniejsza. Celem Księżycowej Wiedźmy było sprowadzenie nad Equestrię wieczną noc. Było to możliwe, gdyż Celestia nie mogłaby rozpocząć nowego dnia, dopóki Wiedźma dobrowolnie nie opuściłaby księżyca. Perspektywa wiekuistych ciemności stała się całkiem realna. wysoki, granatowy Alicorn, o niebieskich włosach i księżycem na czarnym tle jako znaczek. 1000 lat przed wydarzeniami z serialu stworzyła wraz ze swoją siostrą Equestrię i panowała nad nocą. Kiedy jednak zauważyła, że wszystkie kucyki wolą żyć i się bawić za dnia, a w nocy śpią, poczuła się zazdrosna. Zazdrość ta doprowadziła do zmiany w Księżycową Wiedźmę – wyższą, czarną i do tego demoniczną wersję Luny, która postanowiła zdobyć całkowitą władzę nad Equestrią, by noc była na zawsze. Wywiązała się w związku z tym bitwa między siostrami, w efekcie czego Celestia, używając 6 Elementów Harmonii uwięziła ją na 1000 lat na Księżycu. Po tym okresie udaje się jej uciec z więzienia i znów próbuje przejąć władzę. Wówczas zostaje pokonana przez Twilight Sparkle i jej przyjaciółki, które użyły Elementów Harmonii powtórnie. Wówczas dobra Luna zostaje uwolniona z ciała złej Księżycowej Wiedźmy, po czym pogodziła się z siostrą, a reszta kucyków powitała ją z radością. Luna pojawia się tylko w pierwszych dwóch odcinkach oraz w czwartym odcinku drugiego sezonu, gdzie z kolei uczy się, jak zjednać sobie kucyki w Ponyville po tysiącletniej nieobecności. Występuje także w dwóch ostatnich odcinkach sezonu drugiego jako postać epizodyczna.